Farewell the Beating Heart
by xMeaninglessWordsx
Summary: She had lost everything that mattered. And the only word that entered her mind was...'goodbye..' Oneshot. MapleClan Alphabetical Challenge.


**A/N: Another MapleClan Challenge! Enjoy! :) (and I know cats don't cry but for the sake of the full experience of this fic, bear with me.)**

**P.S. Click here on a separate device if you have one, iPod, iPhone, iPad, computer, PC, whatever. Listen for a few moments and continue reading. Re-read if you want until music is done. I think this adds emotion to the story.**

** watch?v=WWk-2MxoKnU**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Farewell, the beating heart, of which I held so dear..._

_I could only love you so much, but now it all seems mere..._

_You slip away now like cold, wet rain..._

_Your presence was all that kept me sane..._

_Farwell, my beating heart..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was dark. There was no moon to be seen, and only very few stars lingered in the blanket of black that was the sky. Caterwauling could be heard, the smell of fear and blood sharp on the wind. One cat sat alone.

A battle between MapleClan and GorgeClan raged on yet. In camp.

The cat that sat alone was none other than Splashwing. Her green eyes were dulled with the look of sorrow, loss, utter loss...

She was bent over a small lump of fur. About as small as a mouse. A newborn kit. Sobbing could be heard coming from Splashwing. It was the kind of sobbing that had chills rake down your spine the instant the noise hit your ear. It was the kind of sobbing that made you want to dispel the pain forever. The bloodcurdling, heart wrenching kind of sobbing. It must've been her kit.

Tears that would not come blurred her vision, and she started talking. "You were only four days old...why did they take you from me?"

Splashwing looked up, honest confusion and evident agony in her still dulled green eyes. "Why?" she whispered. She looked up at the almost empty sky. "Why did you take him from me? What did I do? What did he do?" She looked back at the kit, who was in fact not dead.

"Mama..." the tiny voice managed. It sounded clear to her, even through all the bloodshed that was happening behind her.

"Yes, dear Rabbitkit?" Splashwing breathed, mustering all the courage she could not to cry out right then and there.

"I'm sorry I have to go mama. They're waiting for me. I can see them."

Solashwing nearly lost it, recognizing the clouded look that passed over Rabbitkit's tiny face. They way his eyes became unfocused, his body giving up. "Go to them." she whispered. Pain tore through her body at every word she had to speak.

"I love you. I'll see you soon, mama. And we can be together. I'll show you what a great warrior I am." Rabbitkit struggled to whisper the words, but did so anyways.

"StarClan will be honored to have you." Splashwing whimpered. She sat, watching, silent.

Tears streamed down her face as she watched her kit, the one she bore and held and loved every heartbeat of his short-lived life, die.

Die.

Rabbitkit's eyes misted over and ended up looking at the tree next to Splashwing. His small chest rose, for several moments, before falling limp in the blink of an eye. His body stiffened and relaxed, for the last time.

Splashwing pawed at his body, drawing him close to her. She tried to make him warm again. She waited for him to wake up. Tell her he was hungry. But she knew he would not.

She didn't know it, but Splashwing had been holding her breath. She let out ragged, strangled breaths that came out in sobs and hoarse whimpers. Tears clouded her own vision to the point of not being able to see anything but blurred, dark shapes.

She rocked back and forth over his body, sobbing. That grew into wailing. He was gone.

"Farwell my beating heart..._goodbye_." Splashwing whispered.

The sky seemed to grow darker, the stars seeming to flicker out of existence as Splashwing yowled into the air. The yowl was filled with grief and agony. A heart that could not be repaired. Her body trembled as she continued to rock back and forth. He was gone.

_Goodbye, goodbye, my little one. Farwell my heart so dear. Farwell the life that could have been, my little one, goodbye._

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reads this! I'd love to hear what you guys thought of this! I do not own Warriors or anything to do with the link I pasted.**


End file.
